Control
by Gambit241Me
Summary: PLanet Vegta is suffering a defficiency in female breeders due to a strange new disease. Vegeta must find compatible females to breed or all is doom and gloom for vegeta and his men.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of the mentioned characters.

O.K People, this is my very first story so...Don't be gentle. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, or right. I would like feedback from all of you who deign to read my story.

SUMMARY

After centuries of being the most powerful race in the universe, saiya-jins face extinction as more and more of their females fall victim to a strange new disease.

As the days pass the gravity of the situation knows no bounds.

With no women able to mate, or otherwise keep the peace, males give in to their bottled up aggressions by taking it out on one another.

Thus is it a double edged sword, not only are females dying; but the men are likewise destroying each other.

---------------

CHAPTER ONE

"If I don't have further detailed answers or possible solutions by this time tomorrow, I will blast you, Damn you!" an enraged King Vegeta was heard screaming from the inner sanctions of his throne room.

This anger, of course, directed at the soul, unfortunate enough, to be in charge of population control here on Planet Vegeta.

"Yes my lord," blubbered the scientist Myreswy, "we are doing all we can to..."

"You are not doing enough!" roared the king.

"Had Bardock still been alive he would have had answers as well as a solution presented to me in the time it took your worthless hide to find the reason why our females are dying in the first place!"

"But, my lord, this is a disease the likes of which we have never seen before." squeaked the scientist.

"It seems to integrate a foreign parasite into the females blood stream, once the parasite fully immerses itself in the blood it then sucks out all the ki of the victim."

He paused a moment before continuing.

"The symptoms themselves aren't apparent and it is because of this that it was so hard to stop the disease before it had spread. After all the females appear to be sleeping yet when stimulated the body's nervous function refuses to awaken."

"Infusions of energy have been tried on patients, but..." he swallowed nervously and looked anywhere but at his King's grim visage, "but, it seems only to feed..." he was cut off harshly.

"Of course you imbecile! How can you hope to stop this...Parasite, by giving it that which it takes to survive off the females body!"

"You fool!" seethed the furious King.

Too enraged to speak even one more syllable the king raised his arm.

"MY LORD! I ONLY DID THIS TO DETERMINE THE EXTENT TO WHICH THIS PARASITE COULD SURVIVE! I BELIEVED IF THERE WAS A GREATER INFUSION OF POWER IN THE WEAK FEMALES BLOOD STREAM IT WOULD NOT AFFECT THEM AS IT SEEMS NOT TO AFFECT THE MALES WHO HAVE A LARGER AMOUNT OF ENERGY!"

A maniacal laugh escaped, then strangled as Myreswy tried to gain control over his strained mental state.

As he tried to attempt speech once more he was cut off before his mouth was even fully opened.

Vegeta let his hand fall, his fingers clenched into a tight fist.

He felt no satisfaction at having sent that imbecile scientist on to the next dimension as he had deserved.

Worry for his people wrinkled his brow into a perpetual scowl and lay a heavy burden on his muscled shoulders.

"GUARDS!" yelled Vegeta.

Two guards entered his throne room and kneeled before him in the universal sign of submission.

At his command to rise they stood before him awaiting his orders.

"Send Radditz and Kakkarot in immediately!"

"Yes, My lord!" replied the guards while running out to do the King's bidding.

At times like this it was prudent to carry out orders without delay if they wished to stay in this current dimension.

As the minutes passed while he awaited his warriors' arrival Vegeta grew increasingly more frustrated and angry.

"Where are those idiotic buffoons?" he seethed.

Just then entered a saiya-jin who easily stood seven feet in height, with long black hair falling to behind his knees and with his tail wrapped around his waist as was customary.

Next to him stood a younger saiya-jin with an uncharacteristically somber expression on his usually cheerful face and sporting a wild head of hair well known around the palace.

"We came as fast as possible your highness" answered the larger of the two.

"Kakkarots mate has declined in health and has just been transported into cryogenic sleep along with the other females whose symptoms have started."

"I am sorry to hear that Kakkarot" replied the King who rarely if ever lamented on the unfortunate happenings of his subordinates.

"Chichi will NOT DIE!" rebuffed Kakkarot fiercely.

"I shall do everything in my power to ensure this! Now tell me my king what matter of urgency has summoned us here?"

"Laying there at your feet are what remains of Planet Vegeta's last, if incompetent, hope at a cure."

"WHAT!" both siya-jins looked down and what had started as somber visages became even more so.

"What do you wish us to do Highness?" asked Radditz, "anything you command and we shall achieve it, at the costs of our lives, if necessary."

"Your loyalty is well received , Radditz."

In a calm voice he stated, "I want soldiers sent to every single Galaxy from here to the New Entry Star system and I want the best scientist from among all of them brought here."

"IMMEDIATELY, YOU WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU FIND THIS PERSON!  
IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Both Radditz and Kakkarot bowed low before their king made the sign of loyalty and respect,  
which consisted of the right fist pounding the left upper breast twice in quick succesion, and retreated to do as they were bid.

Outside the throne they proceeded to the outer bailey where they gathered the most accomplished of their soldiers for their first foray into the nearest Galaxy.

The rest would be classified and amassed in groups which would then take turns deploying.

This would leave Planet Vegeta virtually without soldiers but nobody was worried for it was a well known fact around the Universe that King Vegeta was the strongest being alive and was destined to achieve the power of the Legendary.

As the first team of soldiers led by Kakkarot ran towards the main dock, where all the interplanetary warships were held, a unanimous prayer was sent out to the Goddess of Vegeta for protection and Victory that their mission could be accomplished.

The takeoff of the Ship was followed by another who contained the team of soldiers led by Radditz and so on it went until Eight whole teams of ships had left the docking bay.

From his position in the highest tower of his castle, Vegeta watched.

Pensively he watched.

Quietly, at a decibel meant for his ears alone, "If their mission is unsuccessful...If their truly is not such a person alive who can reverse the effects..." here he cut off his thoughts.

Resolved he dictated to himself, I shall have to put into effect the plans, which up to this point, I had not wished to resort to."

Heaving a small, uncharacteristic, sigh he continued "Regardless of my feelings over this matter it appears I will have no choice."

"Too many females have died." with this last thought Vegeta left the room.

-------------------------------------------

Well that's the first chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next one out before you all crucify me.  
Just Kidding I know My audience is not like that...(gulp)  
Right? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ although, like many others, I wish I did.

My second chapter people.

Read and review for the love of...(sigh)  
The fate of my story is in your hands.

CHAPTER TWO

Hidden deep in the shadows lurked the informer awaiting his chance to report on the upcoming events.

Although the informer had never thought to betray his king he now had no choice but to continue with his chosen path.

Having forsaken his honor for greed it was now his burden to carry on or face the consequences,  
there was no way out for him.

As he had agreed beforehand when he set up the appointment he waited in the deepest shadows of the forest trying to suppress shivers up his spine and gird himself for the meeting about to take place.

There was something quite sinister about the person he was going to meet and , although almost delicate in appearance the hooded figure approaching slowly from the west was enough to cause sweat to pop out on his brow, and he a hardened saiya-jin warrior.

"What news?" whispered the eerily disembodied cold voice of the newcomer.

"King Vegeta has sent his soldiers to find him a scientist of legendary renown to salvage the saiya-jin race."

"Are you sure?" continued the hooded figure. "I will not be sent on a fools errand if what you say is false."

"Positive. I heard it with my own ears. The King, he is...desperate. He will do anything, go to any lengths to turn the tide of fate." he spoke in a reassuring tone.

The figure standing before him let out an otherworldly chuckle which had goose bumps racing over his bare flesh and his tail hair bristling.

"Then it appears my plan is going accordingly. This pleases me."

"However," any amusement which had previously been was no more as the figure continued,  
"you must keep careful watch. Should your King suspect anything my plans will be for naught."

The shadowed creature turned and progressed a while before returning, "I'm sure Vegeta will want the remaining females bred over the next six moon cycles of the mating year in order to preserve some of the noblest of the saiya-jin bloodlines."

Another chilling sound of amusement was released and after pondering for a few moments the figure ordered, "I want you to eradicate all the females before this can happen."

"All of them must die for the good of the cause. Do you understand?" This last was almost whispered causing the informant much dread.

In a voice which, in no way indicated his apprehension, the saiya-jin answered, "Of course,  
everything shall be as you wish it."

More silence and with a swish of dark cape the figure ended the meeting with an ominous promise.

"If this doesn't go through...lets just say...I wouldn't want to be you."

With the warning ringing in the silent air the figure disappeared through the trees as silently as it had arrived.

Left in the ever darkening shadows the informant was, convulsively, trying to swallow the last dredges of fear from his throat.

When he was in control once more of his nerves he also melted into the shadows on the way to accomplish that which he had been sought to do.

After all, failure, as it had just been made apparent, was not an option.

-----------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter is kinda short but bear with me ok.

The next one will be longer. I promise.  
At this point in time my web of intrigue has just begun.

Please Review.  
All reviews welcome. (Hope I don't sound too desperate.) 


End file.
